


Microwaves

by amphrites



Series: Modern Merthur Mishaps [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur's arrogant, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Microwaves, learning new things, post reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphrites/pseuds/amphrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among other things Arthur has to learn in this new life, microwaves present him a small challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microwaves

               “Of course I can heat up some soup on my own, you idiot,” Arthur snatched the small can from Merlin’s hands defiantly. Merlin bowed his head and raised his hands in surrender.

               “Alright, alright, Arthur. Remember how I taught you to use the microwave? Yes yes of course you do. Can I go take a shower while you make lunch?” Merlin asked, and Arthur nodded haughtily. Merlin retreated down the hall and Arthur looked down at the can in his hand. _Of course I can make soup, what does he take me for, a child? I may have died but I’m not an idiot_ , Arthur seethed.

               He tried to open the top of the can, and it took a while since he couldn’t figure out the small pulling thing on the top. _None of this had been so damn complicated_ , Arthur thought, and he continued with the cap. When it was off he made a small sound of victory before ramming the small can of soup into the microwave. Punching the buttons, he set the microwave for a minute and a half and watched triumphantly as the can rotated on the glass.

               “See, Merlin?” He said to himself, and the can started to wobble a little in the microwave. It seemed small, but then it happened again, until the can was shaking. The kitchen smelled strange, like how the swords smelled when they were being crafted. Arthur narrowed his eyes and watched the can for a little while longer.

               “Arthur! No, stop the microwave!” Merlin ran into the kitchen, a small towel wrapped around his waist haphazardly. His eyes were wide and he smashed his fist on the release mechanism on the microwave. The door popped open and the smell filled the kitchen in earnest. Merlin pulled the hot can out of the microwave and dumped it into the sink, where it landed with a loud clatter.

               “What, Merlin? It’s fine, see? You worry too much, you know,” Arthur tittered, and he bit his lip.

               “No, Arthur, remember what I told you? No metal in the microwave, remember? God it’s a good thing I could smell it from the shower! It’s bad for the microwave, and something could catch fire!” Merlin wasn’t yelling, but Arthur flinched like each word was a blow.

               “Sorry,” he mumbled, hating to have to apologize. Merlin softened and brought his hand up to cradle the blonde’s cheek.

               “Oh you clot-pole, it’s fine. I’ll finish making lunch when I’m finished with my bath. You interrupted me, you know?” Merlin smiled and walked back down the hallway. _God, this new world is so strange, so many rules. How am I going to be able to learn all of them?_ Arthur worried. Suddenly Merlin’s head popped out from the hallway and grinned.

               “Care to join me?” Merlin asked, and all of Arthur’s worry fell off him as he ran after Merlin to the shower. Arthur kept thinking to himself, slowly relaxing.

               _Of course there’s a lot to learn, but I have a whole new lifetime, and I have Merlin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope it was okay. Leave kudos or comment if you want, and thanks again!


End file.
